


I Love You, Bro

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, SO MUCH FLUFF, bro pick up lines to be exact, shoujo manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Noya."<br/>"What is it, Ryuu?"<br/>"If I were a cat, I would want to spend all nine lives with you."</p>
<p>Tanaka starts shooting awful pick-up lines to Nishinoya, and they're super effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megglepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megglepie/gifts).



“Noya-san.”

Nishinoya paused in his stretched, giving his friend a curious look.

“Hm? What is it, Ryuu?”

“Do you lift?” Tanaka asked seriously, and Nishinoya blinked.

“Um, I do a little in my spare time…” he replied, giving his upper arms a quick look over. Tanaka placed his hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder, looking into his eyes.

“Because you lift my heart whenever you’re around.”

“…Bro,” Nishinoya placed his hand on Tanaka’s shoulder, and ignoring the heat crawling up his neck, “That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“That was a little gay, senpai.” Tsukishima said as he walked past the two, Yamaguchi scurrying behind him.

And that was how Nishinoya’s current predicament began.

His current predicament being the fact that he was harboring a big fat crush on his best friend.

“It happens all the time in shoujo manga,” he muttered to himself, flipping through his book, observing the images of Haruka-chan falling in love with her best friend Masaki-kun. “ _Oh Masaki-kun, we’ve been friends for so long_ ,” Nishinoya mimicked the dialogue in a high falsetto, “ _I never realized my feelings for you ran deeper than friendship…!_ ”

He sighed, slapping the book shut and tossing it off to the side, rolling onto his stomach and groaning loudly into his pillow.

“Why me?” he whined, perking up as his mother knocked on his door.

“Yuu-chan, dinner is ready!” she chimed, “Your homework better be done!”

“Of course it is!” he shouted, pointedly ignoring the homework piled on his desk and jumping out of bed to going downstairs for dinner.

-x-

“Noya-san!”

Nishinoya inwardly sobbed, turning to his companion with a grin.

“Ryuu!” he greeted, and Tanaka’s aura turned very grave and serious.

“So, you’re a libero, right?” he asked, and Nishinoya gave him a confused look.

“…Yes…?” he said, and Tanaka placed his hand upon his heart, giving him a determined look.

“You’re also…my li _bro_.”

Nishinoya’s eyes widened, feeling his face flush embarrassedly.

“Alright, is this going to be an everyday thing?” Tsukishima interrupted, “Because I don’t think I can stomach this garbage every single time I have to come to practice.”

“Tsukishima, maybe you should praise Yamaguchi every once in a while!” Tanaka suggested, Yamaguchi’s face turning bright red, “Giving each other compliments is what keeps a bond like mine and Noya’s strong!”

“Absolutely not,” Tsukishima replied easily, finishing tying his shoelaces, “Let’s go, Yamaguchi.”

“Y-Y-Yes!” the freckled boy stammered, following Tsukishima obediently.

Nishinoya sighed, finishing his stretches and following Tanaka, who was yelling at Sugawara to give him a lot of tosses.

The next few practices started off with Tanaka sending him cheesy pickup lines littered with ‘bro’s and ‘dude’s to make them more platonic. Nishinoya normally wouldn’t have minded, they were usually really awful and made him crack up, but they also send a flash of heat down his face and neck and cause butterflies to flutter to life in his belly.

The other hilarious thing is that Hinata started shooting them at his teammates as well, thinking it was some sort of team bonding exercise. Nishinoya and Tanaka always got a kick out of Hinata saying them to Kageyama, which made the taller boy blush hotly and try to attack Hinata to make him shut up.

“Oi, Noya-san!” Tanaka called, “My hair is starting to come in again!” he rubbed the short hairs on his head thoughtfully, “So Onee-chan is going to shave my head this weekend!” he paused, taking a bite of his meat bun, “D’you need a toush up?”

“Yeah, I think my roots are starting to come in,” Nishinoya grinned, “I’ll see you and Neesan this weekend, then!”

“See you then, Noya-san!” Tanaka waved, turning down his street, leaving Nishinoya to wonder, _why am I such an idiot_ and _how did I get so deep, so fast?_

-x-

“Hello, Neesan!” Nishinoya greeted, grinning when Saeko ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Hello, Yuu-chan! Lookin’ cool, as always!” she chirped, ushering him inside. “C’mon, I was just about to get started on Ryuunosuke’s hair!”

“Oh, Noya-san, you’re here!” Tanaka grinned, sitting on a stool in the dining room, on top of the tarp on the floor. Nishinoya smiled fondly, making his way to the table.

“Yup, I’m here.”

“You won’t believe what Onee-chan was just telling me!” Tanaka guffawed, nudging his sister with his elbow, “Start over and tell Noya-san!”

“Alright, alright, you little stinker. So you remember that one guy I was telling you guys about last time…?”

-x-

After about a half hour, Tanaka’s head was freshly shaven once more, Saeko having a field day rubbing the short bristles on his head.

“Alright, Yuu-chan, your turn!” she grinned, holding up the box of hair dye.

“I’m gonna go get us some drinks and snacks,” Tanaka grabbed his wallet and his house keys. “Requests?”

“Bring me some matcha Pocky!”

“I want a Garigari-kun!” Nishinoya cheered, “Soda flavored!”

“Yosh! I’ll be back soon!”

Tanaka left, leaving Saeko with a wet haired Nishinoya, who was fidgeting with his hands as she pinned back his hair that was not going to be bleached.

“You look like you wanna say something, Yuu-chan,” she gave him an encouraging smile, “So spit it out already! You’re making me nervous with all your fidgeting!”

“Sorry, Neesan!” he yelped, shoving his hands under his thighs, then chewing his lip. “…Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Of course!” she replied easily, looking over the instructions on the box while she tugged on the plastic gloves that came with the kit.

“Um, well…let’s say you have a friend.”

“Alright.”

“A best friend. Someone who has always been there for you and is very supporting and you love them a lot.”

“Uh huh.”

“And let’s say that one day, seemingly out of nowhere, your best friend started saying pickup lines to you and ending them with ‘dude’ or ‘bro’.”

“Yuu-chan, I’m gonna go out on a limb here and assume that you are talking about my little brother.” Saeko grinned at him while holding up the bottle filled with hair dye, “Am I right?”

“Wh-! No-! I mean, that is to say-!”

“Alright, alright,” she laughed, waving her hand dismissively, “Yuu-chan, would you like to know something about my little brother?”

Nishinoya blinked at her curiously, obediently inclining his head towards her hands as she began to apply the dye to his usual strip of hair.

“My little brother, God bless him, is a giant idiot,” she said, setting the bottle on the table as she worked the dye into his hair, “He’s surprisingly good at telling what people are feeling, but when it comes to things like love, he really can’t take a hint.”

Nishinoya looked up at Saeko, who smiled softly back at him.

“He won’t know how you feel unless you tell him. And if he’s been delivering those cheesy pickup lines I found in his browser history to you, then I am absolutely positive he likes you back. So go for it!”

She paused, leaning down to give him a menacing grin and tightening her grip on the locks of hair she had in her hands.

“And if you hurt my precious baby brother in any way, I will mount your head on my wall. Clear?”

“Crystal!” Nishinoya yelped, Saeko’s booming laughter echoing through dining room.

-x-

After that weekend, Nishinoya had been building up his courage to finally confess to Tanaka at practice, gathering tips from his stupid shoujo manga (really, he should stop buying all of these and put his money towards better things, like cool sneakers or new knee pads) and psyching himself up the whole morning before practice.

“If Haruka-chan can confess her love for Masaki-kun, I can do the same…!” he said, clutching his toothbrush.

“Yuu-chan, hurry up or you’ll be late!” his mother warned as she walked past the bathroom, Nishinoya scrubbing his teeth furiously with his toothbrush.

After violently getting ready, he practically sprinted to practice, chanting ‘ _I’m gonna tell him! I’m gonna tell him!_ ’ under his breath, until he reached the practice room and was greeted by Tanaka’s bright, cheeky grin, then he muttered to himself, ‘ _Well, maybe waiting a day or two would be fine._ ’

He managed to make it through practice without seeming too weird (at least he hoped), and went about his school day as usual.

“Noya-san! Let’s walk home together!” Tanaka called into his classroom, waving at him to hurry up. Nishinoya forced out a smile and nodded, gathering his things and following Tanaka outside.

-x-

“Hey, Noya,” Tanaka said, looking out towards the sunset and chewing on his protein bar. Nishinoya regarded him curiously, licking his lips free of ice cream.

“What is it, Ryuu?” he asked, then immediately regretted asking when Tanaka turned towards him and gave him a cheeky grin.

“If I were a cat,” he began, “I would want to spend all nine lives with you.”

Nishinoya stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Tanaka, his popsicle dripping down his hand.

“Be my boyfriend.”

Both of them were stopped now in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at each other, Tanaka slack jawed and wide eyed, Nishinoya slowly turning beet red.

“I…I’m sorry?” Tanaka stammered, then Nishinoya fumbled for a save.

“B-Be…B-Be my _bro_ friend!” he shouted, almost throwing his popsicle on the ground, “M-M-My brofriend! I-It’s, like, double the bro! B-B-Because you’re my b-best friend, and I l-love you!” he looked down at the ground, “I-I really…love you, Ryuunosuke.”

The two stood in silence, Nishinoya clutching the stick of his popsicle desperately and fighting back the embarrassed tears. He watched as steady drips of sticky syrup fell onto the sidewalk, and nearly jumped when Tanaka’s sneakers came into his view.

“Yuu,” Tanaka said softly, placing his hands on Nishinoya’s shoulders. Nishinoya’s neck nearly snapped as he looked up, finding Tanaka staring at him hopefully with flushed cheeks and red-tipped ears, and _holy shit he was so fucking cute_.

“Y…Yes?” he squeaked, and Tanaka moved a little closer, looking down to the ground nervously, before looking back at Nishinoya and licking his lips.

“Did…Did you mean it?” he asked, squeezing his shoulders, “Wh-When you said…be your…b…brofriend?”

Nishinoya’s jaw worked up and down furiously, before he forced it closed and nodded, not trusting his voice.

Then Tanaka was letting go of his shoulders before reaching down to his hand still holding his steadily dripping popsicle and tucking it into the wrapper that was clutched in his other hand. Tanaka glanced around, finding a trash can a little ways away, making a move towards it, then pausing, looking at Nishinoya.

“Don’t move.” he ordered, jogging over to the trashcan down the street, Nishinoya looking from Tanaka to his blue covered hand. Tanaka made his way back, his breathing a little labored as he hesitantly reached for Nishinoya’s shoulders again.

“Can…Can I kiss you?” he asked quietly, and Nishinoya unconsciously licked his lips before nodding.

Tanaka’s breath left him in a rush, his hands moving from Nishinoya’s shoulders to his neck, tilting his head slightly before leaning in to softly press their lips together.

The copious amounts of shoujo manga Nishinoya consumed daily could not even begin to accurately describe how kissing your best friend feels. Both of their lips were chapped, but it was so, so gentle, like two flowers brushing against each other in the breeze, or a baby smiling, or the soft fur of a newborn puppy. It was like the butterflies in Nishinoya’s stomach exploded into molten lava, warming his core and oozing through his veins.

It made him feel _gross_ , and _mushy_ , and _absolutely disgusting_ , yet so fucking _giddy_ he felt himself shaking.

They pulled away from each other, opening their eyes and staring at each other.

“…Um,” Nishinoya began, clearing his throat, “So…a-are we brofriends, or…”

“Ah,” Tanaka pulled away, grabbing Nishinoya’s syrupy hand and giving it a squeeze, “I’d rather be…boyfriends. If you don’t mind.”

“I-I don’t mind!” Nishinoya cried, covering his mouth before shyly repeating himself, “I-I don’t mind. We can be…b-boyfriends, or whatever.”

“Awesome,” Tanaka grinned, tugging Nishinoya along, “C’mon, let’s go to my house.”

“O-Okay,” he agreed, and Tanaka pulled his hand away with a disgusted noise, moving to Nishinoya’s other side to grab his clean hand.

“Your hand is sticky,” he complained, and Nishinoya stuck out his tongue, making Tanaka laugh.

_I did it_ , Nishinoya thought to himself with a grin, _Haruka-chan and Masaki-kun would be proud of me_.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a prize for megglepie, who requested tananoya confession fluff!!
> 
> AHH WOW I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS. i would like to thank tumblr for creating bro posts to aid me in my trek through this story. as well as various fanart that gave me a lot of ideas for this fic ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ
> 
> but excuse me, there is like, absolutely NO tananoya stuff on AO3?!??!?!? this surprises and saddens me!! everyone please get on it!!! these two are too precious!!!!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this, because i really enjoyed writing it! if you want to talk to me s'more, i'm on tumblr as mazel-tov!!
> 
> thanks in advanced for any comments or kudos!!! (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)❤ y'all are swell!!!


End file.
